


Blue

by sinecure



Series: Glimpses [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose sees something that the Doctor doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who and I'm making no money from playing with the characters.  
>  **A/N: Written from a few prompts, which are listed at the end.**

"But, it's blue," Rose said, eyeing the plant in front of her with a bemused expression.

The Doctor nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Of course it is. It's a Trexal onion. Can't expect everything in the universe to look like Earth food."

"No, I know. But, it looks like a--" she bit her lips and twisted them a little, tossing him a quick glance, eyes dancing with mirth.

He examined the plant before him, leaning down to inhale the fragrant blossoms. It reminded him a bit of Rose; sweet and tangy. Flickering his gaze to her, he wondered what she'd think if she knew how much he wanted to taste her, smell her scent. Wondered what she'd think if he kissed her here, amid the fragrant blossoms of the Trexal onion field. "Like a what?"

Sucking both lips into her mouth, she tilted her head to the side a bit, making a little sound in the back of her throat. "A..." she gestured at it, "you know."

Examining the Trexal onion from a few different angles, he took in the long red stem, the onion itself, the leaves spreading out from its center. It looked like a Trexal onion to him. Nothing else. "No, I don't know, Rose. What does it look like?"

She looked at him, stunned, raising both eyebrows. "Seriously? You don't see it?" Frowning at him, she stared into his eyes, then looked away. "You really are that..."

"You seem to be having trouble finishing your sentences," he teased, reaching past her to slide his fingers down the onion. It reacted to tactile sensations, sending out more fragrance, bathing him in the scent of Rose. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply.

Rose made a stifled sound and he opened his eyes, raising them to her, wondering what she was on about now.

"What are you doing?" she said in a rush, then immediately shut her mouth, pressing the backs of her knuckles to her lips.

Her face was turning red, and she looked like she was starting to hyperventilate. Snapping the onion off at the stem, he straightened up and held it out to her. "Lick it."

"Excuse me?" she snickered and he thought he heard laughter in her voice. Backing up a step, darting her eyes from him to the vegetable, she pushed his hand away.

"It opens up the blood vessels, gets the blood pumping. Nothing better than a Trexalian onion to get the blood flowing." He held it up and licked it from bottom to top, showing her. "See?" Inhaling deeply, he held it out to her again. "Tastes fantastic too."

With shaking hands, she took the onion and stared at him, a few giggles escaping her lips. "Doctor?" She raised her eyes to his.

"Mm?" Smacking his lips as the tangy onion flavor effervesced in his mouth, he rocked on his heels, waiting for her.

"It's... well, it's just-- it's a bit like a big, blue dildo, isn't it?" She snickered some more, biting her lip as his eyes widened, darting down to the onion.

Ah. Now that she mentioned it.

She burst out laughing and shrugged her shoulders. "When in Trexal." Licking the onion from base to tip, she-- oh, yes. Now, he could definitely see it. Couldn't _un_ -see. There was Rose, licking a big, blue dildo. And from there, of course, his mind jumped from image to image until he was imagining her licking other things... one in particular.

And it wasn't blue.

"Let's, uh--" clearing his throat when the words came out in a croak, he grabbed the onion and tossed it to the dirt in the field of Trexalian crops. "Jilsta's waiting for us back at the house, we should go there." Covering up his embarrassment was easy enough, but his arousal was another story, so he resigned himself to walking behind her the whole way back to the farmhouse.

\----------------------------------------------

 _  
_Prompts used: Blue, onion, dildo, house_   
_


End file.
